Dulce Sacrificio
by Kbash
Summary: Él se entera que está enfermo, le queda un año de vida, ella debe de ser feliz y para eso debe dejarla. Ella lo odia por dejarla, la deja rota y vacía. En ese año él deja todo listo para que ella pueda ser feliz y todo lo lleve a él, su felicidad.
1. Adiós

**Esta historia la comencé a escribir hace algún tiempo y se me ocurrió que quedaría linda adaptándola a la grandiosa saga de Crepúsculo, espero les guste.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Capítulo 1 Adiós

Parada frente al autobús veía la puerta, no quería girarme, sabía que la respuesta a la pregunta que venía no me iba a gustar, pero debía enfrentarlo.

Me giré lentamente hasta quedar frente a él, tuve que bajar la mirada ya que el estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

-No vendrá ¿Verdad?-

El me miró, su mirada era triste. -No pequeña, el no vendrá.- Suspiré.

-Pero lo habíamos preparado desde hace meses, lo prometió, incluso anoche nosotros…

-¿Ustedes?- Miré hacia donde estaba mi padre.

-Nada papá, debí haberlo imaginado.- Agaché la mirada, nunca me había dado cuenta que las lozas del piso de la parada de autobuses formaban un gran rompecabezas.

Las lágrimas luchaban por salir, cerré los ojos impidiéndolo ya que si lo hacía no me iba a poder detener. Tomé aire.

-Está bien. Es su decisión. Creo que ya debo de subir.-

Mi padre me abrazó. -Diviértete pequeña, solo será un año, ya verás que rápido pasa, no olvides hablar.-

-No se me olvida. ¿Estarás bien verdad pa?-

-Si pequeña, estudia mucho.-

-Si pa. Gracias Billy, me despides de los chicos.- Billy solo asintió.

-Todos abordo. El camión se va.- Se escuchó al chofer.

Volví a abrazar a mi papá, tomé mi mochila y subí corriendo al camión, tomé mi asiento y miré por la ventanilla como mi pa y Billy se despedían con la mano.

El camión comenzó a avanzar y fue ahí cuando las lágrimas no me obedecieron más y salieron sin control. No quise voltear, no mas, nadie mas me iba a volver a lastimar, el sería el último.

No lo entendía, solo ayer me había entregado a él, me había jurado amor eterno, íbamos a ir juntos a estudiar un año lejos de Forks, íbamos a formar nuestra familia, él y yo, y ahora todo tenía sentido, el solo me usó, obtuvo mi virginidad y después de dejó y ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decírmelo a la cara, había enviado a su padre.

¿Por qué? Llevábamos seis meses de novios, toda una vida juntos, nos conocíamos desde niños, éramos inseparables, el me cuidaba y me ayudaba cuando me caía, estuvo en todos mis cumpleaños, me enseñó a andar en moto, era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, hicimos tantas cosas juntos, me defendió de aquel idiota que quiso propasarse conmigo cuando se enteró de la apuesta, se había vuelto mi amor y ahora solo así me dejó.

No se en que momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté ya habíamos llegado a la estación.

Respiré, traté de limpiar las lágrimas secas de mi rostro y bajé.

Una nueva vida, un nuevo lugar y una nueva persona, eso era lo que iba a ser, yo Bella Swan, iba a comenzar una nueva vida lejos de él, lejos del amor de mi vida, lejos de Jacob Black.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	2. Regresando a la verdad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Capítulo 2 Regresando a la verdad

Un año había pasado, realmente el tiempo se había pasado volando, había aprovechado cada día y cada minuto aprovechando lo que podía aprender.

Había sido duro estar lejos y no saber nada de él, evitando que mi padre lo mencionara cada vez que hablaba con él, al principio intentaba decirme algo pero cada vez que lo mencionaba le colgaba el teléfono así que con el tiempo dejó de intentarlo, poco a poco el dolor despareció dejándome seca por dentro.

Fue difícil el ver como la gente intentaba integrarme en sus vidas pero no quería crear nuevos lazos, preferí no hacer amigos y centrarme en los estudios así que mis compañeros solo se acercaban si era necesario, cree un muro a mi alrededor donde nadie podía entrar.

Al llegar a la estación recordé aquel día, el día en que prometí que nadie me iba a dañar de nuevo, donde lo último que vi fueron dos tristes miradas despidiéndose de mi y ahora solo había una mirada, solo que ahora tenía una gran sonrisa aunque sus ojos no tenían el brillo que recordaba.

En cuanto el camión se detuvo bajé corriendo y me aventé a los brazos de mi padre. Respiré su aroma, cuanto lo había extrañado.

-Hola pa.-

-Mi niña hermosa, te extrañé tanto.-

-Yo también pa, yo también.-

Recogimos mis maletas y nos dirigimos hacia la patrulla de Charlie, mi pa era el jefe de policía de Forks, era mi héroe.

-Y cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue?-

-Bien, fue una buena experiencia.-

-Que bueno pequeña.-

Noté que el camino no era el de la casa.

-Pa ¿A dónde vamos?-

Me miró por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, vamos al hospital.-

-¿Al hospital? ¿Qué pasó?-

-Si pequeña, al hospital. Necesito explicarte, necesito que me escuches, es sobre Jake.-

-No papá, no me importa, no me hagas esto, por favor pa, entiende no quiero.-

Detuvo la patrulla al lado del camino, me tomó las manos que había colocado en mis oídos, no quería saber nada de aquel, aquel poco hombre que me había dejado. Comencé a luchar con él, no quería.

-Nena, necesitas saberlo, el no quería que tu lo supieras y me dijo que no te dijera nada, pero yo no le hice caso e intenté decírtelo pero tu nunca me dejaste, Jake está muriendo.-

El shock que me causaron sus palabras hicieron que me quedara quieta, así que el lo aprovechó y comenzó a hablar.

-La mañana de aquel día el fue a ver al doctor, debía recoger los análisis que necesitaba para el viaje, ya sabes que el siempre deja las cosas para el final y bueno ese día en el hospital le informaron que estaba enfermo, que tenía cáncer y que solo le quedaba un año de vida, le explicar que debía tomar quimioterapia y bueno que no era buena idea que viajara.-

-No me lo dijo.-

-No pequeña, el no te lo dijo porque quería que fueras a ese viaje, era importante.-

-El lo era mas.-

-Además de que no quería que tuvieras que vivir su enfermedad, él te conoce y sabía que te ibas a quedar, que ibas a estar con él y ver como a poco se le acababa la vida. Ese día el estaba en el coche de Billy, el si llegó a la estación de autobús, por un momento el pensó en decírtelo pero de camino ahí pensó en todo lo que había vivido con la enfermedad de Billy y le pidió a su padre que te dijera que no iba a ir, casi lo mato cuando lo vi parado al lado del coche, casi me abalanzo contra él si Billy no me hubiera dicho que él estaba muriendo. El te vio cuando subiste al autobús, el vio como te rompiste.-

No supe que decir, mi niño estaba muriendo, me costó un año dejar el dolor y ahora regresaba multiplicado por cien.

La patrulla regresó a su camino mientras yo pensaba en las palabras de mi padre. Las lágrimas que prometí no volver a derramar salían de mis ojos sin poderlas controlar.

Llegamos al hospital y comencé a caminar detrás de mi padre. Caminamos por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta que separaba mi realidad de mi dolor.

Al entrar lo vi en aquella cama, conectado por cables y tubos a las máquinas de al lado. Parecía dormido, pude ver como ese ya no era mi Jake, su hermoso cabello negro ya no estaba, se veía pálido, el tono rojizo de su piel ya no existía, unas sombras negras debajo de sus ojos y se veía más delgado que nunca.

Me acerqué y tomé su mano con cuidado y la besé, no lo podía creer, mi niño, mi Jake, esto no podía estar pasando.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y me miró.

-No llores, los ángeles no deben llorar.-

-Jake.- No lo soporté y me lancé a sus brazos.

-Shh! Tranquila pequeña, todo está bien.- Me decía palabras de cariño mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hubiera estado a tu lado.-

-Lo se mi princesa, pero no podía ser egoísta y retenerte a mi lado, al lado de un enfermo.-

-Pero yo te amo, este era mi lugar y tu no me dejaste.- Lloraba abrazado a él.

-No pequeña, tu lugar no era aquí, era viviendo nuestro sueño, una vida alejada de todo esto, del hospital, de las preocupaciones de todo.- Me seguía abrazando. -Yo también te amo y se que vas a ser feliz y que vas a amar a alguien sano y que forme una vida contigo.-

-No Jake, yo solo te voy a amar a ti, yo solo quiero estar contigo, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho odiarte, pensé que solo habías jugado conmigo, pensé que no te importaba.-

-Lo sé mi niña, sabía que eso ibas a sentir, pero prefería que me odiaras a que sufrieras todo este tiempo por mi enfermedad.-

-No me dejes, Jake, por favor no me dejes.- No podía soltarlo, estaba aferrada a su cuerpo, se sentía bien estar de nuevo en sus brazos aunque ya no fuera el mismo.

-Mi niña, nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré contigo, dejo mi corazón contigo. Cuídalo mucho.-

Y todo pasó muy rápido, la máquina que marcaba los latidos de su corazón hizo un bip eterno, enfermeras y doctores entraron haciéndome separar de él. Mi padre me sacó del cuarto, esto no podía estar pasando, Jake no.

No me había percatado de Billy, no supe en que momento había llegado así que solo pude arrojarme a sus brazos, quedé hincada frente a su silla de ruedas aferrándome a sus piernas y él acariciaba mi cabello. Las lágrimas seguían y seguían, mi corazón dolía, dolía mucho

Un doctor salió de la habitación, nos miró a Billy y a mi, levanté la cara en cuanto lo vi.

-Lo siento.-

No pude más y salí corriendo, necesitaba salir de ahí. Salí por las puertas del hospital, llovía y en ese momento mi mala suerte apareció, perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre mis rodillas.

-No Jake, no, no me dejes.- Lloraba, temblaba, gritaba. Sentí que alguien me levantaba y lo último que recuerdo fueron un par de ojos esmeralda antes de que la obscuridad se apoderara de mi.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	3. Despedida

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Capítulo 3 Despedida

Abrí los ojos lentamente, una luz segadora me hizo tener que parpadear varias veces par poder acostumbrarme, estaba en un cuarto blanco, en una camilla… Demonios! En el hospital.

Me levanté de golpe y todo giró a mi alrededor.

-No debes de levantarte aún, avisaré al doctor para que te revise.-

No me percaté de que había una enfermera a mi lado hasta que me detuvo para que no me levantara habiendo checado mi pulso salió del cuarto. Mi padre entró inmediatamente.

-Mi niña.- Me abrazó y las lágrimas comenzaron de nuevo.

-Se fue, me dejó de nuevo.-

-Tranquila, mi niña, sabes que el está contigo, está en tu corazón.-

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin él?-

Mi padre suspiró, se sentó en la camilla y tomó mis manos.

-Exactamente lo que hiciste mientras estabas lejos, eso era lo que él pretendía, enseñarte que puedes vivir sin él.-

-Pero no puedo, no puedo pa, me estoy muriendo, no pude seguir, yo no seguí viviendo, te dije que estaba bien para que no te preocuparas, pero no era verdad, todo este tiempo solo pensaba en él, no salía, comía muy poco, no tenía amigos, no era yo pa.-

-Lo se peque, soy tu padre ¿Recuerdas? Yo sabía que no estabas bien y pasará un tiempo para que lo estés, pero seguías viviendo, seguías estudiando, te esforzabas por lo menos en eso y eso era lo que Jake quería que vieras, que aunque el dolor está presente aún puedes seguir adelante.-

-No es justo, debió haberme permitido elegir, debió dejarme estar a su lado.- Ya no pude seguir replicando, las lágrimas me ganaron y lloré como nunca antes, tenía un agujero en el pecho, sentía mi corazón roto en miles de pedazos.

-Mi pequeña, tranquila, todo estará bien.- Mi padre me acariciaba el cabello. -Sácalo pequeña, llora todo lo que quieras.-

Después de un rato los sollozos se volvieron pequeños suspiros.

-Bella.- Me llamó mi padre, había olvidado que estaba llorando en sus brazos, todos mis pensamientos eran por y para Jake. -¿Quieres ir al entierro?-

-Si pa, quiero despedirme de él.- Eso era algo que necesitaba, despedirme de él mas no de su recuerdo.

-De acuerdo, vamos, los demás ya deben de estar ahí.-

El camino al cementerio se me hizo eterno, no recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió, yo solo veía la caja donde el amor de mi vida se iba de mi lado, recuerdo ver a Billy y que me dijo algo pero no lo recuerdo, también recuerdo a algunos de los chicos de la Push, la playa de la reserva donde vivía Jake pero tampoco les presté mucha atención.

En uno de aquellos segundos que desvié mi vista de la caja recuerdo haber visto un par de ojos verdes mirándome pero no me detuve a ver quien era, de nuevo regresé a Jake, al hombre que me había dejado.

Después de un rato ya casi todos se habían ido y me acerqué a la caja, estaba cerrada, así que no pude verlo por última vez, dejé una rosa encima, hoy me despedía de mi amor, hoy comenzaba un nuevo capítulo, decía adiós y guardaba su recuerdo en mi corazón.

Llegamos a la casa y me dirigí a mi cama, solo recuerdo que lloré hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


	4. De nuevo

**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephenie Meyer. Mia solo es la historia.**

Capítulo 4 De nuevo

Desperté adolorida, aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior, sentía mi cuerpo extraño, entre adolorido y anestesiado.

-Pequeña, te preparé el desayuno.-

Me levanté, me obligué a bañarme y arreglarme, mi pa estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo cuidándome siendo que el se debe de estar sintiendo tan mal como yo por la pérdida de Jake.

Bajé a la cocina y me lo encontré leyendo el periódico.

-Preparé Hotcakes.-

-¿Y no incendiaste la casa?.-

-Ja ja, veo que estas de mejor humor.-

-Lo intento pa, se que no va a ser fácil pero tienes razón, aunque duele debo de seguir, es lo que Jake hubiera querido.-

-Me alegro pequeña, de todos modos hoy va a ser un día entretenido para ti ya que mañana regresas al instituto.-

Había olvidado ese detalle, hoy era miércoles, debía de ir a recoger mi horario y listas ya que en la escuela llevaban unos días de haber empezado el curso y aunque en realidad se suponía que regresaba hasta el lunes pues lo mejor era regresar y entretenerme en algo.

-Lo había olvidado, iré en cuanto termine a recoger todo, llevar mis papeles, supongo que iré a comprar mis cosas para comenzar mañana.-

Me quedé unos segundos pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en este tiempo.

-¡No fuiste a trabajar!-

-Wow, tardaste más de lo que me imaginé.- Mi padre comenzó a reírse.

-Bueno, siendo que no estoy muy bien en estos momentos creo que se me perdona el estar un poco distraída.-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-

-No gracias, creo que quiero caminar un rato, me hará bien.-

-Bueno en ese caso, ahora si ya me voy a trabajar, solo avisé que llegaría tarde. Es bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa pequeña, no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo.-

-Si pa, gracias.-

Y dándome un beso en la frente tomó su chaqueta y se fue.

Así que me encontraba sola, sentada en la cocina sopesando las opciones, podría quedarme todo el día en cama llorando, revolcándome en mi dolor, seguramente esa opción no me haría muy bien y mi padre se preocuparía, seguramente Jake vendría a sacarme a patadas de la cama. Y de nuevo las lágrimas hicieron presencia, todo me lo recordaba. Así que tomé mi mochila donde llevaba los papeles que debía entregar en el colegio para que me validaran el año que estudié lejos, sequé mis lágrimas, tomé mi chamarra y salí de la casa.

El camino fue largo, todo me lo recordaba, las veces que caminamos por ahí, las veces que lo recorrimos en las motos o en el carro de Jake, iba recordando todo hasta que llegué al estacionamiento, todo estaba igual, ya eran casi las 11 así que el lugar estaba vació, se veían los mismos carros de siempre pero al acercarme a la entrada vi dos autos que nunca había visto, un volvo plateado y un BMW rojo, nuevos estudiantes, ya me enteraría.

Entré directamente a las oficinas, las pocas personas que se encontraban en el pasillo me miraban con pena. ¡Maldita sea Jake! Acaso no pensaste en que ahora sería la tonta a la que le tienen lástima, primero su novio la deja y luego se le muere, las lágrimas querían salir, así que solo respiré y entré a la oficina.

-Buenos días Sra Cope, vine a entregarle los papeles.-

-¡Oh! Pequeña buenos días. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien, no se preocupe, aquí tiene.- Saqué los papeles de la mochila y se los entregué.

-Perfecto Bella, todo está en orden, aquí tienes tu horario, la lista de los útiles y tu hoja de firmas, ya sabes lo demás, te veo mañana.-

-Gracias.-

Salí de la oficina, ya era hora del almuerzo, así que los alumnos ya andaban por los pasillos, podría escaparme e ir corriendo a la salida, así no tendría que ver a nadie pero fue demasiado tarde, Jessica Stanley venía hacia mi.

-Hola Bella. Veo que te tenemos de regreso.-

-Hola Jessica. Sí, regrese ayer.-

-Te ves bien.- Se estaba burlando de mí. ¿Cierto? ¿Bien? Tenía ojeras, los ojos rojos y la verdad es que si me había peinado es porque, bueno no se ni porque lo hice.

-Gracias, bueno me voy, te veo mañana.-

-¿No te quedas a clases?-

-Eh, no, tengo que ir a comprar mis útiles y en teoría yo regreso hasta el Lunes pero puede ser que mañana ya esté aquí.-

-Ah de acuerdo, bueno te veo mañana.-

Y así dio media vuelta y se fue, me dejó desconcertada, en realidad creí que me iba a preguntar por Jacob, con lo cotilla que era, pero en fin, comencé a caminar con la mirada en el suelo, no quería observar a la gente por si me encontraba a alguien mas y casi al llegar a la puerta de salida me topé con un muro.

Así que mi torpeza se hizo presente y caí de pompas.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento iba corriendo.-

-No te preocupes, yo no iba mirando.-

Una mano apareció frente a mi para ayudarme a levantar, cuando lo miré, era un chavo enorme, fuerte, tan musculoso que podría parecer un verdadero levantador de pesas, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos azules, estaba riendo y en su rostro se formaban dos hermosos hoyuelos.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-

-Sí gracias.-

-De nuevo lo siento.- Y así salió corriendo.

Dos pasos y estaría fuera de la escuela, rogaba porque ya nadie se me acercara pero mi suerte no era tan buena.

-¡BELLA!-

¡No por favor, todos menos él! Podría seguir y hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¡BELLA! ¡ESPERA!-

Nop, definitivamente lo había escuchado.

-Hola Mike.-

-Hola Bella, Jessica me dijo que estabas por aquí y quise saber como estabas.-

-Bien Mike. Gracias.-

-Bueno es que yo pensé que con lo que había pasado pues no estarías bien.-

-¿Con lo que había pasado?-

-Sí, o bueno a lo mejor no lo sabes.- ¿Saber qué? Bueno podrían haber pasado muchas cosas en mi ausencia.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Pues de que Jacob se murió.- Y así mi corazón se hizo chiquito, se rompió y las lágrimas salieron.

-¡Eres un imbécil Mike Newton! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan insensible?- La voz de Ángela cortaron mis sollozos por unos segundos, nunca la había oído decir una grosería. Inmediatamente se acercó y me abrazó.

-Lo siento, es que bueno yo pensé.-

-Déjalo y piérdete. Bella, tranquila, ven salgamos de aquí.- No me había percatado que todos nos estaban mirando.

-Estoy bien Ang, no pasa nada, mejor me voy, te veo mañana.- Y así salí corriendo de la escuela, ya mañana los enfrentaría.

Corrí lo más que pude, las lágrimas no cesaban y realmente no veía bien por donde caminaba, no se cuanto corrí, debió de ser mucho ya que de pronto me encontraba en la playa de la Push. Era la primera vez que corría sin caerme, no esperen, me tropecé y caí de rodillas, y ahí me quedé llorando, gritándole, reclamándole todo lo que sentía. Pasó un rato y sentí unos brazos apretándome fuertemente, lloré y lloré hasta que me perdí en la oscuridad.

**Dulces momentos, sueños increíbles e historias memorables**

**Besos Kbash**


End file.
